Sheev-3PO
Biography Early Existence Sheev-3PO was a Primordial being that spawned into existence at some point predating time. He became sentient in what was known as The Empty, at the exact same time as Marn Heirogryph. The two became close friends, having nobody else to talk to. The two beings were specially bonded in ways that could not possibly be comprehended. The two put their powers together in hopes of creating their own universe, on which they would place living creatures. The first universe they created was known as the Petri Dish Universe, which served as an experimental creation to allow them practice in creating their own worlds. It turned out disastrous, and they abandoned it somewhere within the Empty, but soon they would master their abilities and create a few planets and stars. What the two had not accounted for was that in the collateral of creating the Petri Dish universe, several hundred entities had been created and festered over time, growing stronger. They called themselves the Shadow Lords, and after they figured out where they had come from, they managed to open a rift leading out into the Empty. The Shadow Lords became incensed with rage once they realized their creators had abandoned them for being a "failed creation", and so they sought a bloody vengeance. Their leader, Xeolydious led them in an attack against Sheev and Marn. The two were nearly overwhelmed by the force of it, but one of the Shadow Lords, Ben Quadinaros sided against his brothers and sisters, believing their creators should be loved. He used his scythe as a weapon to aid his creators, and the three managed to trap the Shadow Lords in oblivion. They then bestowed the power unto Ben to guard oblivion to make sure nobody can escape. The only thing that would be able to open it is the scythe. Marn and Sheev made it so that only the scythe could kill Quadinaros in order to keep him in check. Sheev's Betrayal Sheev was not happy with what they created. He believed the people loved Marn more than him, and so he destroyed them all and the planets they lived on. This angered Marn, and when he confronted Sheev, a vicious battle ensued, in which Marn came out the victor. Sheev told Marn that he created an enemy, and that it would be his undoing. He then created his own pocket dimension that Marn could not enter and sought refuge from the wrath of his foe. In his billions of years of isolation, Sheev constructed his very own being that would contain ultimate power out of the Infinity Stones. This being, who he considered a son was called Kaecilius. He also created a second being named Galactus, though he did not have enough time to make him as powerful as his brother, and as such, he was never as proud of Galactus' feats as he was of Kaecilius. When he thought his sons were ready, he came back to the Empty to battle with Marn, though the battle resulted in Marn devoting a massive chunk of his power at one fixed point, which happened to hit Kaecilius and caused him to explode. causes the Big Bang.]] This explosion enacted the Big Bang which accidentally created the Multiverse, over which Marn would rule. Sheev and Galactus, who had been thrust to a different spot in the Empty, and, having been severely weakened by the explosion, would use this chance to recharge before returning to face Marn. Using their combined strengths, the two were able to create their own multiverse, which they so dubbed the Cosmic Verse. On it, they created a few of their own universes, two of which they would take to inhabit, and they would wait for the time to strike. The Second Battle After billions more years of isolation, Sheev-3PO decided he was ready to face Marn again, and he gathered Galactus. The two found Marn as they expected, near his multiverse, forming a universe. However, what they had not anticipated was that Marn had taken a ward of his own: the mad Titan, Thanos. Thanos wielded a gauntlet that allowed him to contain and control the power of all six Infinity Stones. Seeing that he was using the remnants of his fallen brother as a weapon, an enraged Galactus attacked Thanos. yeets on them Galactus nibbas.]] The battle having ensued, Sheev pressed Marn, and the two evenly-matched beings struggled to get the upper hand over one another. Neither being able to grab the edge, but both ready to fight for ten eternities. However, when he saw that Thanos was losing to Galactus, Marn reached out with his power and devoted some to saving his apprentice, which caused Sheev to gain an edge. Exploiting it, he knocked back Marn and began overwhelming him with a barrage of lightning. Thanos was, however able to gain the advantage against Galactus, attributing thanks to the assistance of his master, and managed to draw back his foe just long enough to blast Sheev with the Power Stone. Sheev was only momentarily disoriented, but it was just long enough for Marn to break free of his torment and gain the High Ground. With this powerful weapon on Marn's side, Sheev knew then that they were outmatched and forced Galactus to retreat with him back to the Cosmic Verse. Rumors had it from their spies that Marn and Thanos had a falling out soon after the battle, but Sheev took it as a ploy set forth by Marn to make them believe he was vulnerable, and chose not to exploit it. An Uninvited Guest After several million more years, Galactus sat upon his throne in his own galaxy-sized planet, Naxa, conversing with his master telepathically in their own tongues, when suddenly Galactus discovered a spy among them. He spotted Fred, a Celestial fish that had survived the Day of Reckoning, which had been the annihilation of all Celestials that Sheev had personally manipulated Marn's new apprentice, Gar into doing. Upon seeing him, Galactus attacked this spy, assuming he was a servant of Marn. .]] Although the Celestial held his own for longer than even Sheev could have anticipated, he was ultimately defeated by Galactus, who, instead of killing him, offered him a chance to join their cause against Marn. Fred refused, viewing Marn as his friend, and so Galactus took him to the edge of the Cosmic Verse and opened a rift leading out into the Empty. He explained to Fred that only two beings in existence could successfully navigate through the Empty, and that casting him out into it would be a fate worse than death, before then offering him one more chance to join him. Fred, again, refused, and so Galactus sent the fish out, assuming he would be lost forever. Afterward, Sheev berated his son, telling him that he should have just killed Fred. Galactus argued that Fred was no major threat to them, which Sheev took as back-talk, and so he traveled personally to Naxa to torture him for the length of one afternoon on Naxa, which, for a planet so massive, was around fifty-thousand years. The Italian Civil War One thousand years following the Great Flood set forth by Marn Heirogryph in order to right the wrongs of Gar, in one of the universes Gar created, Earth 616, the Italian Empire reigned over the world, at Marn's design. For that thousand years, they had known nothing but peace, until one of their clans, led by Cornelius Stefani rebelled against their leaders. .]] Stefani's Gang by itself was no match for the force of the entire Empire, which had both the Ferguson Clan and the Maroni Gang at its helm. Sheev saw that Marn wanted the Italian Empire to succeed, so he sought to pettily undo all that his rival had accomplished in this world. Taking on the alias, "The Benefactor" so as to conceal himself from Marn's eye, he paid a visit to a disgruntled citizen, Depiano Fabrigazi, who had been leading protesting rallies against the Empire for years. Fabrigazi gathered his followers, and Sheev provided them with the resources necessary to build an army, which they then allied with Stefani's Gang. At this time, they had become a force to be reckoned with, and the Empire knew it. Their men were being slaughtered in the streets, and even with all of their power, they couldn't seem to overpower these insurgents. So Don Ferguson turned to Marn Heirogryph for help, and Marn saw instantly that this mysterious benefactor was Sheev. He confronted his long-time enemy, and the two erupted in a deadly battle above the Earth. Marn was forced to devote some of his power into shielding the planets around them so that they wouldn't be destroyed. However, he was able to hold his own, and in a last attempt to end the fight, knowing he had been put at a disadvantage, Marn quickly sent every bit of his power focused on Sheev, which caused a massive explosion and sent them out into The Empty. It also caused a Black Hole to form, but fortunately, it was stopped by Marn's long-time Celestial friend, Oobi Doob Scooby Dooby Benubi. Out in the Empty, Marn had been severely weakened by what he'd done, and so Sheev took this opportunity. He began blasting him with lightning, torturing him without mercy for several minutes. Marn, defeated managed to faultily create a pocket dimension through which he escaped, much to Sheev's annoyance. However, Marn was on the brink of death, and while Sheev knew he would eventually return at full power, he was gone for the time being. A New Ally Marn did eventually return after nearly four thousand years of recovery, and in that time, Sheev observed over the events occurring within the multiverse, over which he was forming plans to one day rule once he finally defeated Heirogryph. He saw Satan, the archangel created by Gar that ruled over Hell single-handedly defeat and conquer the Italian Empire by obliterating Ferguson and trapping Jacob and Brody Maroni in Chaos, though to their own attribution, managed to escape into the Main Universe. pledges loyalty to Sheev-3PO.]] He also observed as Satan mastered the ability to travel between universes, and in almost no time after having gone into the Main Universe, had possessed the Emperor of its galaxy, conquering it as well. While Satan had soon been defeated by Gar, who would not allow for this treachery, Sheev saw great talent within the archangel. When Marn returned, he brought Jacob and Brody back to their world, reformed the obliterated Ferguson, and finally, he cast Satan out into The Empty. Sheev took this opportunity to his own advantage. He visited Satan in his state and told him that he could help him get his revenge against their common enemy, and so the Dark Lord elected to join him, his power being enhanced one thousand fold by Sheev so that he would become a greater warrior, and with much training, under the tutelage of Galactus, would make for a formidable foe, at least for the likes of Benubi and Fred. Post-Second Infinity War Following the events of the Second Infinity War, during which Thanos was defeated by The Avengers, the Infinity Stones once again became lost within the Multiverse. Being far too busy with his own affairs, he dispatched Galactus to retrieve them all and recover the Gauntlet, so that they could use Kaecilius' power. Galactus, however, was also busy with battling the Order of Oobi Doob in the Thumb Universe to deal with the problem. is recruited by Galactus.]] As a solution, Galactus recruited an agent that he had been spying for a very long time, who resided in one of the few existing universes within the Cosmic Verse. This being was known as Skeletor, who, despite being evil, and overall intelligent in any aspect of the term, he always seemed to be thwarted by He-Man, who Galactus viewed to be an inferior being who was so stupid that without his sword, he would barely be able to stand up, let alone defeat evil. Galactus paid a visit to Skeletor, pitching him an offer for greater power and dominance, so long as he join him and his master. After Skeletor agreed, Galactus gave him the power to travel between universes and navigate through space without requiring oxygen or losing a sense of direction, and tasked him to gather the Stones and place them in the Gauntlet. He warned Skeletor, however, to make no mistake, and that once he received the power of ll six stones, Sheev-3PO could still easily destroy him and take the Stones to give to another. This ensured that Skeletor not betray his employers. The Final Battle Gar met his last straw when, one night in a drunken stupor, he created the atrocity that was Disney Canon, and so Marn saw that the monster he created those eons ago was far more sinister than he had previously realized, and he needed to be dealt with. He and Benubi fought Gar, easily overpowering him, and they extracted from him his power and his memory, stranding him on Earth 872 in the year 2018 A.D. A few years later, Gar, now known as Peter fell off a ladder while doing housework, and he died. When Sheev learned of this, he became infuriated. He had been slowly but surely corrupting Gar's mind toward evil over the past sisxty-two million years, and once he was finally getting close, Gar was dropped from the equation. To further his frustrations, the power that Gar once possessed transferred over to Jacob and Brody, who each split it among themselves, each taking half. Sheev knew that, while these two beings were definitely evil in their own sinister ways, they were far too loyal to Marn to ever be corrupted. .]] Sheev decided it was finally time to gather what forces he had and go all out against Marn, and Marn was having the same idea. Approximately one hundred years after the death of Gar, Marn created a New Universe designed specifically to contain their battle so as to eliminate the chances of his other creations being damaged. During the final battle, he, Galactus, Skeletor (with all of the stones) and Satan fought against Marn, Benubi, Fred, Brody and Jacob, along with the Order of Oobi Doob. While the Order was comprised of meager beings that would pose no real threat, they still aided the heroes, and Sheev knew going in that they were at a disadvantage. Fred was killed by Galactus, though the consequence of his sacrifice caused Galactus to die as well, and knock Benubi unconscious. Brody was slain by Skeletor, though this allowed Jacob to destroy the Gauntlet and cast him into the Dark Dimension, and Marn destroyed the stones for good, taking away the final remnants of Kaecilius. Satan, who had been distracted with the Order of Oobi Doob (mainly that of Posedion and King Neptune was then taken out by Jacob, still in a fit of rage. Sheev had actually been defeating Marn, and he thought if he could finally end his nemisis, then he could easily destroy Jacob and the Order of Oobi Doob. Unfortunately, right as he was about to kill Marn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, in his second form, Jesus Christ made an unexpected appearance and came to the aid of his master, and with Christ's help, Marn was able to overpower Sheev and destroy him, blasting him into oblivion. Oblivion Sheev-3PO was dead. He awoke where all celestial and primordial beings are sent when they die: oblivion. The world he saw himself within was in complete and utter chaos as souls screamed in anguish and were tortured by the Shadow Lords, who, evidently had taken control of this realm. Beside him awoke Brody, Fred, Satan and Galactus, who all knew they had died, and were in a state of confusion. Sheev put their feeble minds at ease, explaining where they were and who they were up against, but he told them not to worry, for he had dealt with these creatures before and could easily do so again. tortures Sheev in oblivion.]] The group was attacked by a bunch of Shadow Lords, who to Sheev's surprise were much stronger than they had once been. After the team slew many of their foes, they found themselves overpowered by the creatures. Brody, Satan, Fred and Galactus were put in chains and take to be tortured, but Sheev was brought to the massive castle at the center of the city-like world. He was brought before an old enemy in the form of Xeolydious, who sat upon a throne. Xeo explained that, apparently, oblivion enhances your power every moment that you're inside of it, and so after billions of years being trapped in there, it would seem he and his subordinates are now more powerful than their detestable creators. After much conversing, Xeo took the liberty to personally torture Sheev, and he did so for hours. After all was done, he whispered into Sheev's ear that this was to be constant, and to enjoy his eternity.